Can We Change the Future?
by lunakagome
Summary: Kagome finds the historic book with her and her friends and discovers the truth, will she change the future or will she leave everything it is? And why is Sesshoumaru interested? PLZ REVIEW MY STORIES
1. Chapter 1

Kagome sighed as Inuyasha kept ranting: "What if Hojo is there, huh? Knowing you, you'd probably go out with him!" he yelled at her. "I'm just spending the night at home Inuyasha, you make it sound like I'm going home to get married!" she told him. He glared at her. "Oh please, who would marry a girl like you?" he said. She gasped. "What? What's wrong with me!?" she yelled in anger. He turned to look at her. "No offense Kagome, but you can't even take care of yourself." Inuyasha told her. She stomped her foot and took off to the Bone Easter's Well. "Sit! THUMP! I'll go on my own then!" she yelled as she walked away.

As she approached the well, she argued with herself. "What's his problem! After all I've gone through and he thinks I'll be someone's horrible wife!" she old herself. She threw her backpack over her shoulder. Took a deep breath and jumped into the Bone Easter's Well, not knowing a pair of golden eyes watching her…

**At Home**

Kagome climbed over the well and ran into her house. "Mom! I'm home!" she yelled as she threw her backpack next to the door. "We're up here!" Sota yelled "and hurry up. You won't believe what we found!" Kagome ran upstairs and saw her mother and Grandpa sitting on her bed. "What's going on?" she asked as she sat down next to Sota on the bed. He handed her the book he had in her hands. "I went to the library to get a book for my school report and I thought the Feudal Era would be awesome! And I found this book, and guess what? You and your friends are in it!" he explained to her. Kagome gasped as she read through a few pages. "Oh my god!" she shrieked. But she closed the book and put it on his lap. "I can't read it, if something's going to happen then I don't want to know." Kagome said. Her mother took the book and gave it to her. "I know, but Kagome, if something bad is to happen like not winning the battle or if you lose a friend, maybe this is the opportunity to save them." she said. Kagome looked at her mom and took the book. "Okay, mom. I'll read a little bit now before we eat okay?" Kagome said. Everyone got up and left, except her Grandpa. "Gramps, what's wrong?" Kagome asked. He stood up and walked o her, holding her hands. "Kagome, you may find something in that book hard to believe, but it's suppose to happen. However, now that you know, it's up to you if you want to change it, just be careful." he told her. She smiled and nodded. "Thanks Gramps." she said. He nodded and left her alone in the room.

She sighed and flipped open the book, looking at the Chapter's list. "Okay let's see… 'Love in the Feudal Era'…'Biography Information'… 'Historical People's Bio'… … 'The Death of People'… 'The Aftermath'…Which one first?" She asked herself, scratching her head with her index finger. "Mmm, I'll go with the love one, I wonder if Sango and Miroku really got together." she said as she went to the page. When she got to the page, she began to read: "**In the Feudal Era, the group contained of nine people. A half-human and half-demon name Inuyasha, a monk name Miroku, a demon slayer name Sango, a fox demon name Shippo, a little neko name Kilala, a priestess name Kagome, the Lord of the Western Lands demon name Sesshoumaru who was believed to be Inuyasha's half-brother, a little girl name Rin, a toad demon servant name Jaken, and a dragon name Ah-Un. After Naraku was defeated, Miroku was released from his curse and married Sango a week after the last battle. They re-built the slayer village and had ten kids, within a few years, demon slayers once again walked through the forest. Inuyasha was in love with a dead priestess name Kikyo. It was believed that Kagome was her reinacrnaion, Kikyo would collect souls at night just to continue roaming the land. What happened to Inuyasha, we still don't know, but for Kikyo she had became pregnant with the evil half demon name Naraku."**

Kagome frowned and looked out the window. "I guess we aren't together." she said. Then she continued to read:

"**In the group, as well, Kagome was once in love with Inuyasha, but after she discovered Inuyasha and Kikyo's affair, she fell out of love and then fell in love again with Sesshoumaru and-."**

Kagome gasped as closed the book. "What the-? I won't want to read this!" she exclaimed, throwing the book in her traveling bag. "Kagome! Dinner!" she heard her mother yell. She smiled and ran down stairs, ignoring the thoughts in her head…

*IN THE MORNING*

Kagome woke up and grabbed her traveling bag, then ran down the stairs to see her mom with a wrapped bundle. "Here's breakfast for you and your friend!" her mother said. Kagome took the bundle and kissed her. "Okay mom, thank you. I'll be back in a few weeks!" she said and ran out the door. She swung her legs over the lip of the well and jumped in, going through the vortex and landed on the floor of the well. "INUYASHA!" she yelled as she looked up at the sky. After a few moments she sighed and began to climb up the well. As she put her hand on the lip of the well, she swung the bag over the well and then jumped over. She panted a little as she began to walk to the village, "Inuyasha!" she yelled, stopping in her tracks. She waited for a little while, but he never came. "Where is he?" she asked herself. "Do you really want to know, priestess?" she turned and saw Sesshoumaru. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "I'm patrolling my lands, woman, what are you doing on my lands?" he asked. She put her hands up in defense. "I'm sorry, I'm merely walking back to Kaede's Village, but Inuyasha never came." she answered. He nodded and walked towards her. "I will take you to him, but you might become upset." he told her. She swung the bag off her shoulder and threw it on the floor. She gasped though when a few books flew out of her.

She got on her knees and started picking up the books, until she came across the book from last night. "What frightens you?" she looked up and saw Sesshoumaru. She shook her head and put the rest of the books in her bag. "I can't say." she said. As she got up, he stood in front of her and stared down at her coldly. "You will tell me." he said. She shook her head, taking a few steps back. "You deny me?" he asked. She kept walking back until she was against a tree. "I don't think you can handle it." she said. He walked up to her and with his only hand, he looked down and with his index finger and his thumb he took her skirt and caressed the fabric. "You are hiding something. No one I know where's such indecent clothes." he told her. She blushed slightly when she felt his thumb on her skin. "And something about your book has made you nervous." he said and raised a brow when he smelled her slightly aroused. "I'm from the future." she told him. He sniffed her; she wasn't lying to him.

"And the book?" he asked her. She gulped. "It has things about this era that are going to happen. I forgot to take it out of the bag, if something is going to happen then I'd rather not know." He nodded. "Then why do you cling on to it?" he asked. She blushed. "It'll disturb you if you got a hold of it." she said. He looked into her eyes. "I wish to read it." he told her. She shook her head. "No." she said, clinging on to it. "You will." he said, now two inches in front of her. He smiled in his head when he heard her gulp in fear. "Never." she said, putting it under her shirt. He raised a brow. "Fine." he told her. She was about to leave, until he pushed her against the tree. She made an eep sound as she felt a hand tug on her shirt. "Okay, okay, here!" she said, taking it out of her shirt. He took it and took a step back away from her. "Was that so hard?" he told her with humor in his voice. She fixed her shirt and moved away from him. She bent down and grabbed her bag, saying: "Go ahead and keep it. Don't even ask me how it all happens, I'm telling you ahead of time that I haven't read it myself." He looked at her. "You give up that easily?" he asked. She sighed and turned to the village and looked at him once more. "I want to be surprised when it comes to the future, what would you look forward to if you already knew." she said and left…

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome threw her bag at the entrance of Kaede's Hut and said, "I'm back!" she exclaimed cheerfully. "Hey Kagome!" cheered Shippo as he leaped into Kagome's arm. "Did you bring any sweets?" he asked, with his green eyes shining in delight. She giggled and took out a lollipop from her pocket. "Just for you." she said as he grabbed it and jumped off, saying: "Thank you."

"Pervert!" Kagome laughed when she saw Sango placed a deep red hand print on Miroku's cheek. "Forgive me Sango, I simply don't know what came over me." he said as he rubbed his cheek. "Same as always?" Kagome asked with humor. Sango sighed as she crossed her arms. "Miroku won't ever change." she admitted, looking back at Miroku. "You know you're only the woman I want, why do you think I've stopped asking other women to bare my children?" he asked her with a smile. She rolled her eyes and looked at Kagome. "Because you got tired of girls telling you no." she answered. Kagome giggled when Miroku made a pout. "Where's Inuyasha anyway?" Kagome asked , looking around. Sango shrugged. "I don't know, he said he was going to go wait for you at the well." she said. Kagome sighed as she stood up with her bow and arrows. "I'm going to go look for him." she said and headed out of the well.

*WITH SESSHOUMARU*

Sesshoumaru opened the book and skipped the first few pages until he got to the first chapter. "Love in the Feudal Era." he said out-loud and read: "_**In the Feudal Era, the group contained of nine people. A half-human and half-demon name Inuyasha, a monk name Miroku, a demon slayer name Sango, a fox demon name Shippo, a little neko name Kilala, a priestess name Kagome, the Lord of the Western Lands demon name Sesshoumaru who was believed to be Inuyasha's half-brother, a little girl name Rin, a toad demon servant name Jaken, and a dragon name Ah-Un. After Naraku was defeated, Miroku was released from his curse and married Sango a week after the last battle. They re-built the slayer village and had ten kids, within a few years, demon slayers once again walked through the forest. **_

_**Inuyasha was in love with a dead priestess name Kikyo. It was believed that Kagome was her reinacrnaion, Kikyo would collect souls at night just to continue roaming the land. What happened to Inuyasha, we still don't know, but for Kikyo she had became pregnant with the evil half demon name Naraku. In the group, as well, Kagome was once in love with Inuyasha, but after she discovered Inuyasha and Kikyo's affair, she fell out of love and then fell in love again with Sesshoumaru. One night when she looked for Inuyasha, she discovered Inuyasha and Kikyo in each others arms and ran home only to run into the arms Sesshoumaru. Of course this started there friendship and within a few months they wed."**_

Sesshoumaru closed the book and stared at it. '_So this is what is part of what is to happen in my future. Did she read this?'_ he thought to himself. He sniffed the air and smelled Kagome near by. "Why is she out here?" he asked himself as he followed her scent.

*KAGOME*

Kagome heard a snoring sound and began to follow the noise into she came into a clearing. She gasped and covered her mouth as she saw Inuyasha holding a naked Kikyo in his arms, sleeping. She bit her lip and ran off into the forest, looking for her well. As she stopped at the well, she rested her head in her arms as she leaned on the well. "What is wrong?" she quickly got up and saw Sesshoumaru standing there. "What are you still doing here?" she asked as she wiped her eyes. "These are my lands. I won't ask again, what is wrong?" he asked. She dropped her bow and ran to him, wrapping her arms around him and cried on him. Sesshoumaru blinked in surprise and stared down at her as she cried. "I don't what I did wrong. I was loyal and honest, and I put him before my own duties for what? Was he right? Am I worthless girl who'd me a horrible wife?" she asked herself, crying harder.

He still had the book in his hand and slipped it into his pants remembering: **"O**_**ne night when she looked for Inuyasha, she discovered Inuyasha and Kikyo in each others arms and ran home only to run into the arms Sesshoumaru." **_He looked down at her and gently put his only hand on her back. "There is nothing wrong, from what I've known, about you." he said. She looked up at him and sniffled. "You really think so?" she asked. He nodded. She removed herself and smiled, wiping her eyes again. "I'm so sorry for suddenly doing that." she said as she bowed to him. He raised a brow. '_At least she has respect.'_ he thought. "It is alright. However, please, refrain from doing that without warning. He told her. She nodded and bowed again. "Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru." she said. "Would you like me to escort you to the village?" he asked. She smiled and nodded. "Yes, please." she said as she picked up her bow and arrows.

He walked with her down the path to the village and saw as she stared at the floor. "What will you do now?" he asked, slightly interested. She sighed and looked up. "I will have to deal with it and continue my quest on the jewel." she said. He nodded. "Tell me, why do you wish to collect the jewel." he asked. She looked at him. "I was the one who broke the Shikon Jewel in pieces. I'm the Guardian of the Shikon Jewel so I have to put it back together so it won't get into the wrong hands." she said. "Hm." he mumbled as he got closer to the village. "I will leave you from here, farewell to you priestess." he said. She nodded and bowed. "Thank you." she said with a smile and ran into the village. As she ran, he thought of the book: _**"…Of course this started there friendship and within a few months they wed." **_He turned and left back to the castle…

THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING AND PLZ KEEP REVIEWING, I APRECIATE IT!!

SEE YOU SOON!!


End file.
